Edenians
Edenians (A.K.A "Plant People") are a race of genetically modified humanoid lifeforms created by Poison Oak on the island of Edenia. 'Creation' In the year 2013, Poison Oak within his castle on the mini island on Edenia; Poison Oak started working on a new way to combine the DNA of Humans with the DNA of the plants of the island. After 9 attempts, Oak almost gave up until he accidently combined the hybrid DNA into a tub of chlorophyll which in turn grew the DNA and made it what it is today. After the success of the first Edenian being, more started to emerge and sooner than he thought, the beings started to worship Oak as their ruler. Oak immedietly started working on new homes for the Edenians and started giving them a better lifestyle. ''"All Hail the Queen!" By the time, the society was built, Oak had discovered the location of his long lost love Poison Ivy; located in Gotham City. He decided to go alone, then within several days, returned with his beloved wife at his side and in turn; immedietly hailed Ivy as their queen with the words ''"All Hail the Queen!". 'Biology' The Edenians are known to look like any other human being, however they have plant green skin which makes them extremely different. They also have different colored hair each time; this represents the color flower they are supposed to be in nature. Also most of the Edenians possess yellow-green eyes, no one else has different colored eyes, however there are rare cases of the color that their hair is can in fact a lighter green when they are born and their eyes represent the flower they are supposed to be in nature. They are known to be a quarter stronger than a regular human being is and are a quarter faster as well. Their senses are heightened to a point almost pushing superhuman level as well and can see in 2 kinds of sights; regular sight and Green Vision. Their durability is 10-20% more than a human's however that is not very helpful against powerful enemies. They are also known to have a quarter of enhanced human leap and even possess a healing factor faster than a human's. They are also known to be natural solar batteries, which in turn allows them to conduct the phases of photosynthesis; which produces chlorophyll in their bodies. They are usually tall and upright, as well as able to walk and run; even think, speak and remember. The blood in their body is known to be nothing more than clear, thick aloe and that keeps them from getting burned easily in the daylight. Powers & Abilities Many powers and abilities that these beings possess are usually based off of plants and other forms of botany. *'Longevity:' Because many plants are long living, these beings are no exception to the rule and because they feed everyday on Chlorophyll, makes them capable of living longer. *'Empathy of Plants:' Because of their connection with a plant force known as "The Green" the Edenians are capable of recognizing what certain plants are feeling. *'Chlorokinesis:' Like the rulers they worship, the Edenians are capable of controlling and or manipulate plants to do what they wish. *'Immunity to Toxins/Disease:' Because of their crossbreeded biology, the Edenians are known to possess a natural immunity to poisons, toxins, viruses, certain fungi and even bacterial infections. *'Shapeshifting:' Because of their natural and organic biology, Edenians are known to shape their form into anyone or anything they see or think of, as well as hold that form for large amounts of time. Weaknesses Because of their biology, Edenians are vulnerable to an array of weaknesses that can either harm or kill them; depending on the weakness. *'Fire:' Usually because plants and trees are so suseptable to being caught by forest fires and man made fires, the Edenians are said to be just as capable of dying from the harmful effects of this element. *'Explosives:' Like fire, explosives are said to be a very effective and lethal weakness of the Edenians; anyone caught in the blast or fire of an explosion that is Edenian is known to die. *'Darkness:' Because of their capability to produce chlorophyll in the daylight, the Edenians cannot however get a full meal while in the daylight, however they do utilize the tanning booths to keep them from withering away to nothing. *'Electricity:' Like any regular Human, the Edenians are also just as vulnerable to electrical currents and anyone who is holding or in anything that can conduct electricity are said to burst up into smoke and flame. Reproduction Like all beings the Edenians are known to be a species possessing sexual reproduction between 2 parents. When their children are born, each child immedietly has their own ideas on the perfect mate and when they reach their maturity, they are said to seek out that said mate in turn. Once their mate is found, that mate must also have the same ideas on mate that they have been chosen by in order to feel the connection between them. Mating & Birth Like regular humans, the Edenians mate in the same exact way. They can also mate with other species, however there are some that are simply not compatible with the Edenians; such as beings that are 1% more oxygen and beings made up of more than 1 race, like Hybrid and Hybridess. Like the humans, the females go through the same impregnation stages, however they are far more quicker than the human female during their pregnancy. The Edenian females already with child are said to go through their trimesters in less than 9 months; in fact it takes them at least 9 weeks for their offspring to grow. Once the 9 weeks are up exactly, the female will give birth to their children. 'Technology' Like most of the intelligent lifeforms on Earth and even in space, the Edenians are said to have technology that is non-pollutant in nature and is as reliable as the present day machinery. Shelter Because of their connections with the plants around them, the Edenians are said to utilize large trees as homes and each family has their own tree to live in. Fuels They are said to despise the uses of fossil fuels, instead they use vegetable oil as fuel because it is harmless to the environment they live in and they produce more than anywhere else in the world. Any kind of crystals that are non-pollutant in nature are also used as well. They also utilize fireflies for light during the night, however some are known to use naturally green glowing crystals called "Edenian Crystals" for light as well. Weapons & Armor Because of them despising the uses of gunpowder, explosives and even heavy metals, the Edenians utilize both melee and long ranged weapons. Their weapons are usually either plants and even made of wood; however there are also weapons that are made with less plastics, as reliable as any weapon on the planet and uses solar energy for power; that weapon is the OM-13. Usually they never use weapons because of 2 reasons; one is the fact that they are known to be peaceful people and two because they will not use them unless it is absolutely necessary. The armor of the Edenians are said to made of bark, however are said to put a certain metal compound into the armor combination; in turn strenghtening the bark's durability. Communications Although incapable of utilizing phones, the Edenians are known to use their empathic capabilities to control plants in order to use telepathy; which in turn telepaths are capable of analyzing their situation. Medicine Even though they are incapable of being stricken with ailments, the Edenians can be injured and after a certain amount of time; they are known to use their chlorophyll and the fresh water to heal their bodies from heavy damage. Transportation The transportation of the Edenians are said to walk, however there are in fact vehicles that run on either their non-pollutant crystals or the vegetable oil they produce. Camoflauge Because of their environmental advantage and them being green, the Edenians have become the masters of the perfect camoflauge; which is used by their military. 'Culture' The Edenian culture is highly unique in it's own way, shape and form. Government Their government is known to be that of a monarchistic Democracy; meaning that there is a royal family that rules a free society. Their economics are mainly capitalistic and are known to use precious metals for currency due to the fact the island has the largest concentration of both Platinum and Gold. Beliefs The Edenians are said to be a very ecological as well as peaceful people; who in turn do not wish to fight unless necessary and believe in everything green. They usually despise races of beings that have technologies which in turn can pollute such as the conventional human technology; but they are usually friendly and welcome beings with technology eco-friendly in nature. These beings are also known to be a monotheistic people, believing in that "The Green" which gives them their power is Mother Nature and in turn; their goddess. Military The military of the Edenians are said to be known as a strong and persistant army, which in turn gives them an edge on the battlefield. Usually whenever male children are born, mostly between the months of June and July; these males are usually bred for war and are trained at a young age against the elements and how to survive against enemies powerful than them. Courtship & Marriage The Edenians are said to be very sensual after finding their ideal mate and once that happens, they are known to both use their empathic capabilities which in turn allows them to transfer a copy of their life into them and vice versa. That night, the male and female are said to decide wether to mate before or after they marry. Their marriage is what occurs the next morning after they meet and find their ideal mate; their main goal is to make it a surprise to their parents and are married in a private ceremony so no one can break them apart. Usually after being married, they perform the ritual of the honeymoon and after are said to return; both married and mated, ready to introduce their husband or wife to their parents. Clothing Unlike the humans who wear cotton, leather, silk and other pieces of fabric for clothes, the Edenians are said to utilize the growth; such as leaves, ferns and other forms of botany as clothing and their clothes are usually either looks like bikinis or speedos. 'Allies & Enemies' The Edenians, throughout their history, has been allies with many cultures around the world and semi-allies with others. As said before, the Edenians are said to despise beings that use technology that pollutes. Allies List *Amazons *Humans *Kryptonians *Green Martians Enemy List *Nazi Troopers *Captain Nazi *General Zod *Faora Category:Races Category:Edenians Category:Species Category:Fanon Species